de guerras ,relaciones y documentos
by Nesstiny
Summary: Inglaterra descodifica documentos secretos sobre la guerra de malvinas causando malestar entre cierto argentino y otros paises, breve ArgChi . Se lo dedico a mi amiga Ani de chile (yo vivo en Neuquen Argentina) , que la amoro , y nos pudren con lo de chileno traidor -.- ya fue pasado pisado eso si me meto con manu me mata, ella se mete con tincho la mato xD o la roja vs albicelest


HETALIA ES DE HIDEKAZ HIMARUYA-SAMA

LOS LATINOS NO ME PERTECENECEN SON DE LATIN HETALIA.

MI SEGUNDO FIC, PRIMERO DE HETLIA, JA TENIA GANAS DE HACERLO HACE TIEMPO BASADO EN UNAS NOTICIAS QUE LEI. ES SOBRE IGGY vs TINCHO, AUNQUE HAY BASTANTE ArgChi

Advertencias: hechos bélicos, la forma tan particular del lenguaje de chilito y las puteadas de Martin cuando se enoja.

Otra reunión de países que marchaba relativamente normal (muy normal … para ellos que ya estaban acostumbrados a los alardes de héroe de Estados unidos, escuchar a Francia criticar a la comida Inglaterra y Rusia esperando que los dos rubios se saquen los ojos, etc.)Hasta que como de costumbre un hombre, alto, rubio y de ojos celestes ponía en orden las cosas (Con un grito que saco al pobre Feli de su siesta).

Luego un chico rubio y de cejas prominentes pidió hablar.

-Quería comentarles que estuve revelando unos documentos…

-Como si fueran de gran importancia…seguro es una boludez- interrumpió Republica argentina

- cállate weon , que el Arthy quiere hablar – Interrumpió su vecino

Argentina fulmino con la mirada a Manuel, ¿Por qué eran tan amigo de ese maldito cejon? … claro Martin se iba a "vengar" del castaño luego… (Al terminar la reunión con un método que le enseño su tío Francis, que seguramente el chileno odiaría)

-Ejem – dijo Inglaterra con una mueca de disgusto – Creo que te va a importar mocoso …son de hace 30 años atrás – comento el inglés con una sonrisa un poco maliciosa.

El argentino alzo una ceja , mientras que muchos países se ponían tensos ,debido a que ya sabían hacia donde iba esto: Guerra de Malvinas.

Hace 30 años – continuo el ingles- estuve muy tenso, me tomo por sorpresa, creía que Argentina no atacaría directamente las islas ,pero luego el servicio de inteligencia me confirmo que la que la acción argentina era inminente, sin embargo tenía planes de contingencia después de lo sucedido en Georgia del Sur… sin embargo nunca vi un plan tan ridículo y absurdo…

Sebastián miro a Luciano y Daniel para que estuvieran preparados para agarrar a Martin si era necesario, sabia que en cualquier momento el argentino estallaría declarándole guerra a Inglaterra, y aunque su primo a veces se comportaba como un completo idiota, lo quería muchísimo y no quería que sufriera daños.

Inglaterra y Argentina se aguantaban las miradas, desafiándose con ellas, hasta que España decidió romper con ello (aunque ya se hubiera independizado hace mucho, Toño aun veía a los latinos como sus hermosos hijos)

Inglaterra ,ya basta – sentencio el español

Apoyo a Antonio!, Angleterre mejor ya deja a Martin – añadió el galo.

Oh…miren quienes son , no se preocupen también los iba a mencionar – dijo cínicamente

el rubio de ojos verdes – también recuerdo que por las dudas reforzamos la defensa en Gibraltar , la inteligencia inglesa supo que tenías una unidad anfibia ,pero sabíamos que por tus jefes no ibas a hacer nada , ah y luego estas tu wine bastard … era evidente que Francia vendiera misiles Exocet a Perú, que podían ser luego entregados a Argentina, siendo aliados ,tan típico de ti frog…

Tanto Francis, Antonio y Miguel permanecieron callados.

ME TENES PODRIDO HIJO DE RE MIL PUTA! INGLES PELOTUDO Y LADRON CEJON DE MIERDA! – estallo el argentino, y se levanto dispuesto a lanzarse y quitarles los ojos a Arthur, pero fue detenido por Uruguay, Brasil y Paraguay que ya se imaginaban esa situación.

-Por la xuxa Martin otra vez con la wea esa, siempre hablas puras weas ,tranquilízate wn ¡!

LA PUTA MADRE VOS CALLATE CHILENO TRAIDOR! –Recrimino el rubio al castaño que simplemente dirigió su mirada hacia otro lugar.

Como dije absurdo , absurdo fue pelear conmigo Argentina pero al fin y al cabo Argentina no era apenas otra república bananera, un país de hojalata gobernado por un dictador de hojalata – finalizo el ingles

Manuel sintió una punzada en el pecho, un puñal severo ante la ultima frase de Arthur , las dictaduras fueron procesos durísimos para varios latinos y el mas que nadie lo sabia , si fue su jefe el que decidio ayudar a Inglaterra ignorando las suplicas de Chile de no entrometerse ..no quería traicionar al ruidoso sacowea que tenia de vecino…pero suplicas que fueron en vano , era lo trágico de ser una nación , a veces debían vivir sumisos ante sus jefes de turno .

Alemania vio que era una situación incomoda, muy incomoda así que sugirió terminar la reunión , y fue apoyado por varios países mas.

Poco a oco la sala de juntas de fue vaciando , mientras Uruguay segui tratando de calmar a Argentina, todas las naciones salieron ,menos un argentino que aunque tratab de evitarlo , le caian un par de lagrimas de sus ojos.

Mientras se repetía para si mismo: 74 días… 649 soldados argentinos muertos…

De pronto alguien lo abrazo por detrás, noto un cabello castaño y unos ojso color miel que lo veían un poco triste.

-que mierda haces pelotudo? – aun seguía enojado con el por lo pasado en la reunión aunque aquel abrazo de parte de Chile era demasiado acogedor, sabiendo que el castaño era de mostrar muy poco su sentimientos.

- que no es obvio fleto de mierda? quiero que dejis de llorar weon ,tu sabi muy bien que no me gusto traicionarte… - el chileno se odiaba a si mismo por estar haciendo eso que tanto le molestaba por su orgulloso pero sintió la necesidad de hacerlo de todos modos, ese maldito argentino le había quitado la Patagonia , también pelearon por idioteces muchas veces, pero aunque el jamás fuera a admitirlo, lo quería.

-che, manu…

- que queri?

De improviso el argentino se dio vuelta y rodeo al chileno por la cintura atrayéndolo hacia el para luego robar un beso de sus labios.

PERO QUE HACI ¡?! WEON FLETO!-dijo exaltado Manuel , estaba mas rojo que los tomates de Antonio.

Che , flaquito perdón por tratarte asi, vos sabes que me duele mucho el tema de Malvinas, pero también sabes muy bien que te amo pelotudo .-dijo abrazando con fuerza a Chile- pero…. – dijo tumbando al chileno sobre la mesa de conferencias y dibujándose en el una sonrisa tan maliciosa como seductora a la vez- esta me la deves…

AUXILIOOOOOOOOOO! QUE HACI?! WEON FLETO MAL TEÑIDO AYUDA ¡!

FIN xD

En fin la otra vez leyendo noticias sobre los documentos descodificas de UK sobre Malvinas se me ocurrio esto , no intento ofender a nadie . espero les haya gustado, criticas siempre bienvenidas (si son constructivas…si no llorare) UwU .


End file.
